CRISSCROSS
by continental-line
Summary: FINISHED The story is a Kim Possible/Teen Titans Crossover both sides think the others are villians. Shego and Jinx have become mixed up in this mess, not that they wanted to.
1. JINX! YOU OWE ME A SODA!

_**A/N:**_ I don't own Kim Possible, Jinx, or any of the characters from any of the shows. This story idea came to me while watching too much TV as I recovered from surgery. This story takes place instead of _Dimension Twist_ at that time in the Kim Possible TV Show and after _The Brotherhood of Evil_ season finale for Teen Titans TV Show.

There are people I talked to about to 'Jinx' idea and I'd like to thank them but my notes are at home and I can't remember to whom I talked. Anyway, thank you all.

A special Thank You goes to _captainkodak1_ for beta reading/proof reading this for me. ("You're a braver man than I am, Gunga Din.")

This is my first short story (I hope! They, the stories just kept growing like that bio-thingy in KP's 'Mother's Day'.)

8)

**CRISSCROSS**

**1. JINX! YOU OWE ME A SODA!**

Gizmo was understandably upset; The Brain had it all and BLEW IT! Still it wasn't a total waste; he had managed to get himself placed in the lenient JV rehabilitation program.

'_Breaking Rockhead out was a piece of cake. With the man-mountain's assistance, I'm sure that I can build another Dimensional Gateway, now if only I knew out how The Brain had opened a gateway between dimensions to begin with. It might take time, but think how many alternate Fort Knox' worth of gold I'd be able to steal? That's why I broke Mammoth out of prison, to fetch and carry for me. All that gold, more gold than his limited brain could imagine.' _thought Gizmo.

After all, if time was the only holdup then Mammoth would continue with the hold ups at the research labs until Gizmo found what he was looking for to make the Pan Dimensional Gateway (the PDG as Gizmo liked to call it) work. Then he, Gizmo, would be rich, Rich, RIch, RICh, VERY RICH! Mammoth could have Canada or something like that…...

It annoyed Jinx that the green-eyed redhead, Starfire, just wouldn't stay down, it seemed like every time Jinx turned around, there Starfire was, bare midriff and all. Kicking and punching for the heroine was worth, all the while she was admonishing her opponent to surrender to the forces of justice.

'_Life just wasn't fair!'_ The semi-retired Villainess thought bitterly. _'All I wanted was a lousy can of pop and that stupid 8-12 Convenience Store clerk had to start yelling 'thief' at the top of his pimpled lungs just because I shortchanged him a few cents for practice. Heck I had less of a reaction when I robbed a bank.'_

Some sort of hairless animal charged at Jinx, which meant that backup for the redhead would soon be here. The villainess fired a hex bolt and ran down the street away from the convenience store and towards Middleton's Star Labs & Spaceport.

Meanwhile Gizmo had found and assembled everything he thought he needed to open a Pan Dimensional Gateway. Now all they had to do was make their getaway from this one-horse-burg before the Justice League or the Teen Titans showed up.

Mammoth stopped with a grunt, when a familiar teen-aged girl sprawled on the sidewalk after she had run into him. Near by was a small can of soda-pop that she had dropped. As the man-mountain bent over and scooped her up, Mammoth also grabbed and tossed the 6 ounce can of carbonated pink lemonade soda-pop to Gizmo, as the huge villain heard the sound of pounding feet; Mammoth looked down the street and quickly said, "Oops!" To warn his partner-in-crime as the heroes charged in.

The rough handling shook Jinx awake. Although blurry, she was able to recognize her former H.I.V.E. teammates. "Hi Mammoth, hi Seymour."

"I told you not to call me by that name." Gizmo said hurriedly as eyed the charging Teen Titans.

Gizmo had seconds to act; he pulled the tab on the can of pop and threw it at the heroes as he shouted "GRENADE!" The heroes' reacted instinctively, star bolts, dark soul shield, and sonic cannon all lashed out at the small missile and the backlash splashed the sticky, pink liquid back over on Mammoth and the girl. Gizmo dropped his backpack and the Pan Dimensional Gateway; which accidentally turned on or did something, Gizmo wasn't sure what. But he had no intention of being caught by these super freaks just so he could find out either.

Seymour glared at his giant companion, once they were safely away and could stop to catch their breath. "So where is she Rockhead?"

Mammoth shrugged, "I dropped her in that black hole you made in the sidewalk. I thought that's what you wanted me to do with that traitor."

It was dark, but there was a light at the end of the tunnel, in fact there were several lights in different colors. As it grew larger and brighter, she could also hear sounds, voices. (Got closer?)

"See Shego!" All he needed was some proper motivation!" Doctor Drakken cackled madly as the TV cable guy ran out of the lair.

The green and black clad villainess rolled her eyes at her employer's latest display of childish temper.

From Shego's peripheral vision, she saw an odd looking teenaged girl literally come out of the television set. Odd was right, she seemed to have grey skin like she had come from one of the old NICK at NITE™ TV Shows except that her short hair was bright bubblegum pink of all colors!

While Doctor Drakken aimed his latest ray at the 'X' painted on the floor, Shego readied herself to meet this unexpected threat and to Shogo anything unexpected was a potential threat.

"So girlie, who are you? And what are you doing coming out Drakken's cable TV set?" Shego snarled.

"See, I told you that cable was a fad and now it turns out to be a dangerous one at that." Doctor Drakken whined.

"Zip it! D!" Shego ordered as she continued to face her new potential foe.

Jinx was confused, everything was moving too fast. Who was this older woman in the bizarre green and black body suit and what was with the weird green skin color? Could she be related to Beast Boy?

'_Nice hair though, I wonder what she uses as her hair conditioner?'_ Jinx thought a bit enviously.

What's with the guy, blue and black clothes and blue skin? Did these two have a thing going or something? The blue dude looked like an egotistical adult version of Gizmo but with more hair and maybe something of a dolt. Maybe he was Blueberryman.

The Green Granny looked like she could be dangerous, if given a chance, and if it was one thing the H.I.V.E. taught Jinx; it was never give a sucker an even chance.

"Well Granny, let's see what's ya got!" Jinx launched a high kick as she tossed an underhanded hex bolt curse at Shego's feet.

Shego lit both hands only to slip and blowup one of Doctor Drakken's hovorcars by accident.

The sounds of explosions, screams, and falling debris could be heard by Team Possible; even outside the massive doors to Doctor Drakken's latest lair.

Rufus listened for a moment, shook his tiny head and ducked back into the Ron's cargo pocket.

"I gotta agree with you there little buddy. Either Shego got tired of waitin' an' decided to start the fight without us or she's mad at Doctor D. again." Ron said as he listened to sounds coming through the thick doors. "Why don't we come back later after Shego has worked through her anger management problems and she's in a more receptive mood…?"

Kim shook her 'no', "Wade said that Doctor Drakken has stole the Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer, again…."

"Man, can't this guy ever do anything original, what's this? The third time somebody stole the thing? You would think that they would spend money on better security, or leave it with Global Justice, or something?" Ron asked.

"Even I can come up with a better scheme than something this lame and predictable." Ron's voice slowly trailed off as one red eyebrow slowly crept up Kim's forehead.

Kim arched her lifted eyebrow and asked softly, "Ron, what did we agree on about giving helpful ideas to villains?"

"No more suggestions about Spinning Tops of Doom, Piranha filled moats, or other antihero weapons and/or devices that could hurt, kill, maim, or stop us." Ron quoted.

"But Senor Senior Senior wasn't even a villain then." Ron grumbled quietly to himself.

"A little out of sequence but basically right, now let's go get the Bad Guys." As she walked up to one of the massive doors, Kim reached into her belt pouch for her lock pick...

Ron walked up to the other massive door and pushed it open.

Now it was Kim's turn to roll her eyes, as she pocketed her lock pick tools, and followed Ron into the gloomy interior. The sounds of fighting echoed through the hallway, not sure what the sounds meant, the two teens trotted down the cavernous, ill lit hallway.

As he looked around, Ron just had to ask Kim. "Uh, KP, in a lot of Doctor's D.s lairs, the doors and gates are, well they're huge, ginormous even! Even inside the lairs they have tall ceilings, towers, power lines, and stuff. Not the best way to have a secret lair, I'm thinking."

"Well Ron I think it has something to do with his megalomania." Kim answered thoughtfully.

Ron stopped and looked at Kim in the dim light. "Hello, KP, school word."

Kim sighed to herself; she just knew that Ron was better than this, it only he would try. "Ron, think if it as a villain's big-headiness."

"Okay, gotcha." Ron nodded.

The heroic duo crept up to the corner and peeked around. It was a pretty typical layout for one of Doctor Drakken's lairs except for the underground stream running through it or the arched foot bridge over the stream.

Kim glanced around, "I don't see any of Drakken's red suited henchmen lazing about. It looks like we might actually luck out on this one Ron."

Ron asked as he pointed to the two women fighting on the other side of the stream. "Kim, who's that pink haired girl fighting Shego?"

"I don't know but if she's fighting Shego then she's on our side." Kim stated with certainty.

"Look Pinky! I AM NOT YOUR GRANNY!" Shouted a visibly upset Shego. As she threw two more green plasma bolts at Jinx, who dodged with practiced ease.

'_How did she know to do that? I haven't seen her on any missions with Kimmy and the Villain's Digest didn't have any new heroes/foes listed for this month.' _

"YOU MAY NOT BE MY GRANNY BUT YOU ARE CERTAINLY OLD ENOUGH AND LOOK MOLDY ENOUGH!" Jinx shouted back.

Ron cringed, "Owww. That last remark hurt. I wouldn't want to be in that new girl's shoes right now. Shego is going to be so ticked off…"

"Shush." Kim slid her gloved left hand over Ron's mouth to keep him quiet and pull him back around the corner.

Ron decided to take a chance that Kim was too absorbed in the fight between Shego and 'Who-Ever' to notice.

To notice that Ron held on to Kim's waist for 'balance'; no big there, he had done the same on other missions over the years.

But this time there was a difference; Kim was not just the Team Leader and Best Friend. Kim was different. There was something about her that Ron could feel but couldn't pinpoint. It made him feel uneasy to be around his best friend but he didn't want to leave her side either. Ron looked down at his small pink buddy and confident. "Rufus ol' buddy, I'm just so confused."

"Hic. Like her?" the mole rat asked.

"Ah, yah. What's not to like?"

"Hic. Like-like her?"

Ron ceased his brow in thought, "Hummmm. Don' know."

Rufus slapped his paw to his forehead, "Oh no." The little mole rat sank out of sight in Ron's cargo pants' pocket at the denseness of his owner/big buddy.

Doctor Drakken saw his red suited henchmen scatter to the four winds to get away from the two women as they battled fiercely and thought that leaving was not such a bad idea.

"But if I left now my grand plan will come to nothing." Doctor Drakken mused. "And after I went and had Shego steal the Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer and I had this trap setup and everything."

While he thought about, it, Doctor Drakken happened to see Kim's trademark red hair at the entrance to his laboratory.

The blue clad mad scientist turned and cried out in surprise. "KIM POSSIBLE!'

Shego stopped in her battle with Jinx and placed one hand over the other to form the letter'T' as she called, "TIME OUT!" to her teenaged opponent.

When Shego saw that Jinx had stopped her attacks, she turned and asked Doctor Drakken in a bored voice. "Why is it you are always so surprised?"

Doctor Drakken put his index finger to his mouth, thought for a moment and said, "You know, I really don't know. But it really doesn't matter now does it? GET HER!"

Shego couldn't believe what she just heard. "And what about Pinky over here, you know that weird girl who came out of your television set. You want me to stop fighting her and fight the Princess and the Buffoon instead?"

Doctor Drakken glared at his insubordinate sidekick. "Ignore the girl and get Possible and the buffoon, whose name I forget! They're the ones who always foil my 'take over the world schemes'."

Ron stood up, "Hey I heard that. The name's Stoppable, Ron Stoppable."

With graceful leaps the two arch foes battled one another with a single minded intensity seldom seen on this planet, or in it.

Jinx was stunned by the sudden reversal. First Granny here calls for a time-out, of all things, then Blueberryboy was yelling about Somebody-or-other and off she goes to fight this new person and left Jinx alone. Jinx was not used to being ignored. Her eyes started to glow and the vending machine in the henchmen's lounge area blew up in a cloud of pink energy.

At the sound of the explosion, Doctor Drakken turned to face a slight teenaged girl whose pink aura throbbed with menace.

"Eeepppp!" Was all the mad scientist could manage before he turned and ran to his latest 'doomsday weapon' and turned it towards this newest threat.

Shego looked down from her rocky ledge, lashed out one last time at Kim Possible as the heroine tried to swing in on the line from her grapple gun. "See you later Princess! I gotta go save the boss. AGAIN!"

Jinx saw Shego jump down towards her as she ran at Blueberryboy. Who was trying to turn his thing-of-a-ma-jig and aim it at her. (Jinx assumed it was a weapon, probably a ray gun of some kind. After all, that's what Gizmo would build.) With a high kick Jinx forced the barrel up at an angle and the black ray it fired barely missed Shego as she swung down.

Kim's ears turned fire engine red as she dodged out of the way of Shego's unexpected maneuver while Shego was swearing like a trooper in at least three different languages.

Shego stood on another ledge. "YOU! PINKY! WHAT THE &#$&#!&# DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" Shego was so preoccupied with her tirade at Jinx that she never noticed that her rock ledge glowed pink.

However, Kim Possible, the ever vigilant heroine, _did_ notice and swung across the open space and grabbed a surprised Shego by the waist.

Shego twisted in Kim's grip ready to fight when her rock ledge was destroyed in a pink explosion. The two pairs of green eyes met.

Shego's black lips twitched, "Well, this is awkward."

Kim blushed furiously, "It's not like you think…..."

"It's a hero thing….."

"It's what I do….."

"I save people….."

"Even You……"

Kim looked for something other than the hard rock floor but nothing presented itself. While Kim searched, Shego made her move.

Shego squirmed out of Kim's grasp and dropped the last ten feet or so into the icy cold waters of the underground spring that meandered through Doctor Drakken's lair. It wasn't long before the cold water started to bubble from the bright green glow in the water around a wet, upset Shego. "DRAKKEN!"

Ron saw that the new girl almost hit Kim with the black ray as she rescued Shego, of all people.

That made up his mind. Reaching into his cargo pants' pocket, he pulled out his littlest best bud, Rufus. "Okay, little friend I need you to go find Doctor Drakken's Big Red Self Destruct Button and push it, so KP and I can get out of here with Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer."

Ron's next big decision was to safeguard the one he cared about more that he knew how to admit. Cute pink hair or not, gargoyle face was going down hard, she almost hurt Kim.

With a wild war cry of, "WHAT AM I DOING?" Ron charged forward only to see Jinx turn and hurl two pink energy bolts in his general direction. Ron's natural clumsiness, (or was it MMP?), caused Ron to trip forward, over an unseen electrical cable. He fell forward on Jinx as she hit the floor with Ron on top of her, the two pink hex bolts struck the wall and the power supply unit for Doctor Drakken's whacked out plans and inventions.

Soft brown eyes stared into a pair of dangerously flashing pink eyes.

Nose to nose, so to speak, finally Ron just had to ask; "So come here often?"

"NO."

"Kim's probably got some hottie all lined up. Wanna go to The Dance with me?"

"NO!"

"Then I guess you're my prisoner."

"NO! Now get off of me." Jinx grabbed one arm and leg on a side and spun, the next thing Ron knew, was that he had received a peck on the cheek along with a whispered, "Thanks for the asking, a girl likes to know she still has it."

Kim lowered herself down the grapple line and ran over to Ron. He had that dopy dazed look that Kim had seen before, usually after Ron had been with Tara, Zita, or Yori.

Kim turned her head to stare as Jinx backed flipped away from her and towards the TV set.

'_Who is she and what has she done to her Ron?'_ Kim stood up and clenched both fists.

Shego stood up in the icy water and stalked Doctor Drakken. Her sodden hair lashed about her lower thighs and knees, her discomfort fueled her anger to even higher levels.

Doctor Drakken saw his irate sidekick as she slowly closed in on him, green flames flickered ominously. Doctor Drakken saw the danger but seemed helpless as her temper grew and she stormed towards him closer, ever closer. The water steamed as she left a watery trail behind her.

Jinx stood by the television console and watched as the hex bolts that she had thrown at the boy had missed and now caused unforeseen damage, this could present a danger, even to her.

Cracks grew in the far wall where a hex bolt curse hit. The erratic power discharges from the power supply unit after it was hit with the second hex bolt that gave the power unit a pink aura.

These pink power surges made Doctor Drakken's ray gun fire where and when it wanted to. Doctor Drakken gave up on his attempts to control the weapon and cowered on all fours.

Shego dodged a pink and black ray as she dove back into the icy water of the underground stream. As Shego sat up in the cold water, she shook her fist at Doctor Drakken and threatened. "DRAKKEN! WHEN I GET OUTA HERE I'M GONNA KICK THAT BLUE _TUCHIS_ OF YOUR'S FROM HERE TO NEXT WEEK AND BACK AGAIN."

"This is going to be an owie. I can tell." Doctor Drakken said to himself as he ran past the confused Jinx and climbed into the last hovercraft.

Shego ran after Doctor Drakken, ignoring the black and pink rays that fired at random in all directions and at unexpected times. Once there, the villainess jumped in the hovercraft. The sounds of a fight followed shortly by Doctor Drakken's cries for mercy from his employee soon followed as the aircraft rose in the air and got away.

Kim stood near the arched footbridge and helped Ron to his feet. "Well, it look's like they got away again."

"Yeah, but we stopped whatever dastardly plan they had planed, and we get to retrieve the Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer, and we had a chance to foil a brand new villain. By the way what is her name?" Ron asked.

Kim frowned, "We haven't retrieved the Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer yet and won't unless we can get it out of Doctor Drakken's ray gun."

As Kim and Ron stepped forward, the pink haired girl stood in front of them, near the TV set, and told Team Possible. "If you two don't back off, I'll show you what these hexes can do. I don't know what this Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer is but it must be valuable, to have so many people fighting over it. As long as I'm here, I might as well make a living at what I'm good at."

While Jinx talked about her plans, Rufus scampered over to Kim and tossed a large (for him) rock up as high Kim's waist. The auburn haired heroine palmed the small stone in her right hand. Kim whispered to Ron, "Distract her."

Ron stepped forward and to the side, away from Kim. "You know, I never did ask your name. I mean that I figure that the real reason you turned me down for The Dance was because I didn't ask for your name first."

Kim whipped the rock around like a pitcher as she threw a fast ball. Kim's head continued to turn as she stared at Ron. "You asked a villainess to the school dance?"

The thrown rock went wide if it's intended target, Jinx, and hit the barrel of Doctor Drakken's ray gun, and made it spin about on its tripod stand.

One of the random pink and black rays struck Jinx and she felt herself fall back into that dark tunnel. One of her last actions was to cast hex bolts at the heroes who did this to her, where they struck the heroes' belts.

Jinx' last thought before she lost consciousness was, _'I hate redheads!'_

Rufus trotted off to retrieve the Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer from the burned out ray gun.

Kim and Ron stood there a moment and asked each other, "What happened to her?"

"JINX! YOU OWE ME A SODA!"

Ron felt a draft, and sure enough, his cargo pants had fallen and his Fearless Ferret boxers were showing, again. As he pulled them up, Ron looked for Kim and couldn't see her. Until he felt a tug on his pant's leg from Rufus.

He was stood on his hind legs with the charred Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer by his side and pointed at Kim, who was crouched down with her arms wrapped around her bare knees.

Kim looked sternly at Rufus, "Traitor. No grandee sized Naco for you."

Ron looked closely at Kim as he tried to figure out what was wrong.

Kim continued to blush various shades of red while she wondered just how dumb Ron could be. Some of the girls on the Cheer Squad said that some boys liked to 'play dumb' on purpose just to see what they could get away with.

Finally Kim couldn't take it anymore and asked Ron to turn around rather than wait for him to get the idea, if ever. As much as she liked him as her Best Friend, there were some traits, like his inexplicable denseness, that drove her to distraction at times. This was one reason she was not sure that he was boy-friend material.

As requested Ron turned away from Kim and faced the ruin of Doctor Drakken's lair. Behind him Ron could hear the sound of Kim's cargo pants as they were pulled up. Ron felt that he had to say something; this silence was getting on his nerves.

"So Kim I guess we're even. Although to tell the truth I never figured you for a satin bow on pink panties. But now I know. Just like you know about my Fearless Ferret boxers."

As they turned and walked out of the mad doctor's lair and towards their waiting Global Justice ride back to nearby Middleton.

Kim warned Ron. "We are so NOT even and don't you mention this to anyone, anyone, at all, understand!"

As he walked out of the massive doors, Ron scratched the back of his neck, "Understood."

Kim smiled at her Best Friend and asked, ""So have you asked anyone to The Dance yet?"

"Yes, and I've been shot down in flames every time." Ron hung his head as they walked to the waiting helicopter.

Kim laid an arm on her friend's shoulder and said, "Keep trying, my friend, somewhere out there is a girl for you, even if she doesn't know it."

"Thanks Kim. I'll keep looking."

_**CONTINUED**_


	2. JINXED FOR LIFE!

_**A/N:**_ I don't own Kim Possible, Jinx, or any of the characters from any of the shows. This story idea came to me while watching too much TV as I recovered from surgery. This story takes place instead of _Dimension Twist_ at that time in the Kim Possible TV Show and after _The Brotherhood of Evil_ season finale for Teen Titans TV Show.

I talked to Robert Teague about to 'Jinx' idea and I'd like to thank him.

This is my first short story (I hope! They, the stories just kept growing like that bio-thingy in KP's 'Mother's Day'.)

8)

**CRISSCROSSED**

**

* * *

**

When Jinx came to she was looking into a pair of concerned green eyes framed by a mane of red hair.

'_Not again! All I wanted was a soda without paying the super-inflated convenience store price. Not even super-villains have to go through this for a lousy can of soda.'_

A monotone that could only belong to Raven intoned, ""Cue the theme music, _'Nobody Knows the Troubles I've Seen.'_ Jinx is conscious and in a state of self pity."

"Friend Jinx, can you not tell where you disappeared to? Or why the Middleton City Police Department found you lying in the same spot on the sidewalk two hours later?" The green eyes asked.

The face of a spiky haired boy came into Jinx' field of vision. "Jinx, this is our med lab at the T-tower, you've been in a tough fight and I…no…we…need to know what threats might come through and attack us."

The fact that she was in the med lab and not a prison ward and so far not charged with anything was helpful. "I'll tell you what I know but it's not much. The one I considered most dangerous is an older woman I called Green Granny. She wears a green and black bodysuit with waist length black hair…"

Jinx was interrupted by Beastboy, "Grrrr, I like her already."

Raven turned her head and glared at BB from in the shadows of her hood.

Beastboy morphed to a small green kitten, "Eppp!"

Jinx said in a martyred tone, "As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted. Green Granny is dangerous, she can throw bolts like Starfire, and I'm willing to bet that that she is as good if not better that Robin in the martial arts.

"The next most dangerous is Kim Something-or-Other. Another green-eyed, redhead, who likes a bare midriff in many ways she reminds me of you, Starfire, in that she's a compulsive do-gooder. She's also like Robin in that she uses martial arts and gadgets."

"Blueberryboy is like Gizmo except that he's an old man; he must be in his forties. He's harmless as far as fighting goes but his is inventions can be dangerous."

"The last one is Ron Somthingable, he's Kim's sidekick. He has no fighting abilities that I know of, and reminds me of how Beastboy acts. I don't know why Kim would allow someone like that to unbalance her team? "

"But he is kind of cute and asked me to a dance."

Cyborg spoke up, "That's it, this Kim may have red hair and green eyes but I'll bet that she's as ugly as sin. So she has to keep this Ron guy around if she wants a date."

* * *

The hovercraft retuned to the lair later after everything had quieted down. After he turned on the lights, Dr. Drakken started checking his previous ingenious inventions for the Dimensional Compiler. "Just think of it Shego. A whole new world to take over and no teen hero, Kim Possible to stop us."

"Whop-de-do. Just hook up this thing and let's go."

"All set. Shego! I need a sample from that dimension so I can make the correct settings on the Dimensional Compiler and then we can leave Kim Possible behind. Bw-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

* * *

A day or so later, Kim and Ron slid down the grapple lines to the floor of Dr. Drakken's last lair; Wade said that his security bugs had detected the mad scientist's return.

"As I understand it, Wade bugs everyplace he has an interest in, right?" Ron asked as they searched through the gloom for clues.

"That's how Wade gives us the 411 on evil activities around the world." Explained Kim as she walked over the footbridge; and onto their former battlefield there she saw the returned hovercraft.

Ron had a different thought and it had nothing to do with Kim's usual foes. It was bad feeling and it was not one of those _'I'm gonna get hurt by the bad guys feelings'_ this was one of those queasy pit-of-the-stomach Kim feelings. "Wade has your home bugged, right?"

"True, he had to do that for safety reasons." Said Kim.

"Kim, Kimala. You do realize that Wade is…is...is what? Twelve or thirteen years old?"

Kim's face went as red as a beet, "That, that little…he should have told me he was growing up. Now I can't trust my own room!"

"Wade and I are going to have a long talk about respecting a girl's personal privacy."

"Don't worry about it Kim." Soothed Ron. "There's an easy fix and it's being taken care of. The twins are debugging your room while we're on this mission."

"The tweebs in MY room! Ron!"

"Now let's get Shego." Said Ron trying to calm his volcanic best friend down.

""You mean Dr. Drakken?" Kim asked with an arched eyebrow. Some things are just too weird, last time it was that pink haired girl and now Shego, ewww! Kim was beginning to worry about her best friend.

When Shego stepped into the light at the end of the chaotic darkness, she automatically checked her surroundings. She was in a large rectangular room with five costumed individuals standing around and 'Pinky' strapped to what looked like a hospital gurney off to Shego's left.

'_Natch, we used a strand of Pinky's hair and I just HAVE to come out wherever she is!' _Shego thought as she leapt into action.

Shego saw 'Kim' standing with her back to her. How she got here first didn't matter, Shego was bound and determined to get the first licks in while she could. Shego launched herself at the redhead while she called out, "Surprise princess!"

Starfire turned only to get kicked in the midriff. She flew backwards and hit the metal medicine cabinet. The cabinet bent under the impact and fell over on top of Starfire.

Shego was shocked to see the purple clad redhead push the medicine cabinet off of her and to one side. "You're not Kim Possible!"

"No, she's not." A hooded figure said without emotion. A desk and a chair were enveloped in a black mystical energy and flew in Shego's direction.

Shego dodged the flying objects with practiced ease, only to be rapped on the shoulder by a metal Bo stick.

"You know, it's not a good idea to have your quarterstaff made of metal when fighting me." Shego said with an evil grin.

"Oh and why is that?" asked the masked, teenaged boy.

"Because metal transmits heat," Both of Shego's hands took on their familiar (to her) green glow, "SURPRISE!"

Without a sound, Robin released his end of the Bo stick and jumped back. He felt the heat and didn't know what other power this intruder might have.

Robin jumped back to the attack in a flurry of kicks and punches.

Shego assessed her situation, five or six teen heroes, and thought, _'Dr. D. what did you get us into this time? I thought the idea was to get away from Kim Possible and her dopey sidekick and be free of interference from teen heroes.'_

"You know, you guys might actually win in a fair fight. Too, bad, I don't fight fair!" With that Shego blocked Robin's attack and grabbed his face with one hand. That hand glowed green and Robin screamed from the burning pain. Robin dropped to the floor, both hands instinctively covering the source of his pain, his burnt face.

Raven seized the nearest large object, the hospital gurney and had it fly in Shego's direction. Raven then ran over towards Robin to see if she could help'

The movement of the hospital gurney caught Jinx by surprise. She was not happy to begin with, being strapped down and helpless in the middle of a fight and now flying through the air just ticked her off. _'Only one person can do this and if I live through this she is going to pay!'_

"RAVEN I'M STILL STRAPPED TO THIS THING!"

The hospital gurney hit the far wall and fell on its side. A hole opened up in the air and a blue-skinned head with a short black pigtail poked through and looked around.

Cyborg fired his sonic cannon at the blue head that appeared to be floating in midair.

While it missed, Dr. Drakken pulled his head back and closed the portal. Leaving a pissed-off Shego on her own.

Shego dove between the legs of the hospital gurney with its helpless passenger and rolled to a crouching position on her hands and knees and she found herself looking into the fangs of a green Tiger.

"Just back off junior, I know when I'm beat." Shego said and thought to herself. _'For now.' _

Starfire flew over to the fallen hospital gurney and released Jinx. Then she up righted the gurney and pushed it over to where Raven was healing Robin's burn wound.

"You're lucky, Robin, if the mask wasn't made from the same fabric as your cape. You might have lost your eyesight tonight. As it was it protected your eyes from anything worse than monetary 'flash blindness'. Still get yourself checked out by a competent doctor later." Raven instructed her team leader.

Raven looked softly at Starfire and said gruffly, "We both know how often Robin ignores what is in his own best interest, so I'm trusting you to make sure that he has his vision checked. Don't take his word for it, go with him."

"That I shall do, friend Raven." Starfire scooped the temporally blinded Robin and literally flew him back to his room.

Raven had given orders to Cyborg and Beastboy on placing Shego in the Special Containment Room when Jinx strolled around in front of Raven.

Smiling widely, Jinx said, "Hi Raven, remember me? The human missile you sent flying to the other end of the room."

"No." Replied the tired monotone.

"That's a darned shame 'cause a simple little apology can save you such aggravation." Jinx loosed a small hex bolt at the clasp of Raven's cloak and then walked by towards the door away from everyone.

As Jinx expected, Raven's cloak fell off to floor and as she bent forward to retrieve the fallen item, a second hex bolt caused the zipper of her leotard to split and fall to the floor.

Raven straightened up and glared at the two teenaged heroes, "Cyborg, Beastboy, not a word. Not…one…word."

Then she teleported in the shadow-shape of her name; back to her room to escape the embarrassing situation; and to collect her scattered wits in meditation.

Cyborg and Beastboy looked down at the floor where Raven's leotard lay atop her cloak, then at each other, and back at the piled clothing on the floor.

The two of them burst out laughing, gasping for breath, Cyborg said. "We'd better stop before Raven tells us to go to…"

Beastboy gulped, "Yeah and she can do that to."

Beastboy looked around, "Cy, where'd she go?"

"Who?"

"Our prisoner, where is she?"

Shego took advantage of the distraction like any experienced thief and left while the getting' was good.

"So do we tell Raven?" Beastboy asked anxiously.

"Not right now. If we tell her now she's libel to do something we'd regret. So I vote that we wait until Robin is better. Besides we should have caught her by then. The Tower is on security lockdown there's no way she's gonna get away." said Cyborg.

_**Continued**_


	3. HIDE AND SEEK

_**A/N:**_ I don't own Kim Possible, Jinx, or any of the characters from any of the shows. This story idea came to me while watching too much TV as I recovered from surgery. This story takes place instead of _Dimension Twist_ at that time in the Kim Possible TV Show and after _The Brotherhood of Evil_ season finale for Teen Titans TV Show.

'Speech"

'_Thought'_

This was my first short story (I hope! They, the stories just kept growing like that bio-thingy in KP's 'Mother's Day'.)

8)

**CRISSCROSS**

**

* * *

**

Shego lay on the floor behind the bend and broken medicine cabinet that had fallen on Starfire earlier. She hadn't been noticed because she had hidden in plain sight. Nothing behind her but flat panel medical readout screens, so the two super Titans, Cyborg and Beastboy checked all the obvious places. After they left Shego still didn't move as she slowly scanned the room until she was satisfied.

'_One security camera with what looks like a fisheye lens aimed at the center and front entrance on the room and what looks like a sound-sensitive microphone near where the gurney was. If I try for the mic the camera will film me, again'_

'_If their technology is about the same as ours then they have my voice print as well as film to study my fighting style from. Not good idea! I better find this security control room of theirs.'_

Another look around showed Shego that she was far enough back in the room to be out of the field of vision of the security camera and the ceiling was a 'false' drop-down acoustic type.

Shego moved quietly away from the cabinet and stood up. With a light jump Shego batted the soundboard to one side and with athletic grace Shego pulled herself above the 'false' ceiling and replaced the two foot by four foot acoustic tile.

Shego distributed her weight over the metal struts that hung in place by wires from the true cement ceiling above the false ceiling, steam/water pipes and electrical wiring 'guts' needed to make this building livable were hidden above the false ceiling.

Once Shego was at the location of the sound-sensitive microphone, she removed her MP3 player from her ankle pouch and laid it on the tile then she cut a small hole with her index fingernail so she could lower the earpiece near the microphone but out of sight of the camera. Then she turned her MP3 on and crawled away to look for the security control room or the lady's room, which ever she found first.

'_Whoever listens to that tape. I hope they like their Led Zeppelin loud, very loud.'_ Shego thought with an evil grin. _'Do they even have Led Zeppelin here?'_

* * *

She found a single bathroom in the hall of the top level. With her index finger, helped by plasma burning, Shego wrote her opinion of one bathroom and so many people to share it with into the steel door where the message couldn't be missed or painted over. Shego left the bathroom the she had entered, through the 'false' ceiling.

Shego what crazy architect designed this building? It appeared that the walls were only eight feet high (the height of the 'false' ceiling) with squared columns rising up at points to the 'true' cement ceiling. Admittedly this made pipe laying easier, as well as maintenance, but Shego wondered how many other holes in their defenses she would be able to exploit.

Down below, Shego could see that the tower was as busy as a stirred-up anthill. The Robot-man had hurried off in one direction and the little green skinned teenager shape-changed into a bloodhound and sniffed his way down hall leaving a trail of drool on the floor. The one known as Raven had passed underneath Shego three times. Once she stopped and stared at the ceiling for almost a full minute, almost as if she could sense the green and black thief, before she walked on. Shego was certain that this hooded girl was very dangerous, perhaps the most dangerous of them all.

Shego did what any good (experienced) thief would do when the occupants are stirred up and active. She found an out-of the-way nook to curl up and take a nap.

* * *

Jinx was upset; true she was not in a holding cell. She was in one of the guestrooms in the Teen Titan's Tower but she was locked in!

"Remember Jinx all we have is your word the other villainess didn't come in with you. No hexes, don't trash the place and we'll be more inclined to believe you." After that little speech, Raven left Jinx alone in her room.

It made for a long boring day so that night she decided that she wanted to take a shower, which was down the hall. Beastboy escorted Jinx from her room to the bathroom and locked her in. Beastboy went back to the Main room to continue video gaming with Cyborg.

'_Graffiti, it's everywhere even in the teen heroes' tower. No wonder they can't clean it up in Jump City.'_ Thought Jinx as she read the message burned into the steel door.

She adjusted the shower to her desired temperature and undressed.

No, I am not going to obsessively describe the slow removal of each article of clothing' or the texture of her skin, or the curves of her body. Both Shego and Jinx have this strong desire for 'personal space' and privacy. Both women could hurt this author, so you will have to look elsewhere. 8)

Jinx had removed the two scrunches from her hair and was shampooing her pink, shoulder-length hair and had begun to relax when a black gloved hand appeared out of thin air.

"_Oh no! Not again!"_ thought Jinx.

She braced herself as best she could and pulled the arm into the shower stall.

* * *

Kim and Ron slowly walked through Dr. Drakken's old lair until Ron tripped over a box with levers and buttons that had wires attached to Dr. Drakken's TV consol and both the box and the TV started to hum and the TV's screen became a medium grey.

Kim looked at Ron, "Dumb luck."

"_Au contraire_, not dumb luck but dumb skills." The blond replied with a thumbs up.

A slight but steady breeze could be felt by the two teen heroes as it blew towards the TV set. Kim's auburn/red hair streamed over her shoulders and towards the glowing television screen, the loose cargo pants of both teens rustled slightly as they walked reluctantly towards whatever it is Dr. Drakken had set up.

The mad scientist watched as the two teens approached the TV. Ever since Dr. Drakken had returned from that horrible dimension full of teen heroes, here he shuddered at the thought. He had been hiding, waiting for the moment when Kim Possible and her buffoon would show up. They always do, just to ruin his plans. Well this time he would let them try and stop Shego and 'him' but once they had gone into TV dimension compiler, he, Dr. Drakken would become the greatest villain of them all. Simply by walking out and turning off the machine and then destroying it, trapping Kim Possible out of this world and in another dimension forever.

Kim tried to contact Wade on her Kimmunicator but, for once Dr. Drakken had planned ahead and setup a 'white noise' generator to interfere with Kim's signal to Wade or anyone else. Kim shrugged and pocketed the communications device and without a word she impulsively stepped into the unknown.

As Kim pocketed the Kimmunicator Ron said worriedly, "KP, I think I know what you're planning to do and that's not such a good idea. If we get in trouble, nobody will know where we are and that's not good. Kim, KIM!...!" Too late she hadn't listened and vanished. No matter what he personally thought of it, "KP, I've got your back!" and followed her in.

Dr. Drakken was almost dancing with glee as he turned off the Dimension Compiler, then the TV, then he unplugged both machines, as a final touch Dr. Drakken ordered his eight remaining Destro-bots Mark I to destroy both the Dimension Compiler and the TV.

After the noise of mindless destruction had quieted down and the dust settled, Dr. Drakken peeked in to see the damage. The TV set was in shambles and the bodies and parts of Destro-bots Mark I littered the room and some where under all that metal junk must be the smashed and ruined Dimension Compiler. Now for the finishing touch, Dr. Drakken pushed the big red self destruct button and flew away in his VTOL as the lair exploded.

'It really a shame about Shego but if it gets Kim Possible out of the way, I can always hire a new sidekick from the Temp Agency.

Kim and Ron moved through the darkness towards the light and as they got closer there was sound.

"Hear that. I think its rain. We must be coming outdoors some place."

Ron was a step or two back and he was clearly worried. "KP, Kim, listen to me! How many times have you seen characters in the movies walk to the light and when they get there, what happens? They croak! You know as in DIE! KIM DO NOT WALK INTO THE LIGHT!"

Because of Ron's cautionary warning, Kim only put one arm into the light. Suddenly something seized her and Kin stumbled into the light off balance and was gone, Ron stood there and said softly to himself, "I told her and I told her…"

He squared his shoulders and look at the light where his KP had vanished, as he walked forward on shaking knees Ron recited the 23rd Psalm. As he too walked in the light because he had promised to watch Kim's back "no matter what."

* * *

Jinx pulled on the slender arm and threw Kim face first into back wall of the shower cubical and while the redhead was dazed and off balance Jinx struck hard and sure at the base of her neck. Even in her sodden and waterlogged condition Jinx recognized the unconscious teen heroine who sent her back here.

Jinx bent over to drag her out of the shower stall, _'Great now I'll get blamed for taking a shower with her also.'_

Jinx was suddenly pushed upright and against the back wall by another hand coming out of thin air. Jinx realized that this hand that that was pushing against her chest was a man's.

"I'm coming Kim!" Cried Ron as he charged into the crowded space.

"Do you MIND?" Jinx cried as she forced Ron's hand back off away from her breast.

"Oppps!" Ron went red faced as he tried to back peddle, turn around, and look anywhere but at the naked teenaged girl in front of him. The end result of all these gyrations was that Ron slipped on a bar of soap and fell backwards out of the shower stall. As he thrashed about, he entangled himself in the plastic shower curtain, fell over the lip of the shower stall and hit his head on the bathroom sink.

Jinx turned off the water and dried off; she threw the damp towel over the unconscious and bleeding Kim. After she wrapped another towel around her body, Jinx walked over to the groaning cocooned Ron.

"Tried to cop a feel? What's the matter? Can't get enough from your girlfriend?" Jinx taunted as she prodded Ron with her bare foot.

Ron groaned, "Kim's not my girlfriend. I mean she is but she isn't. Kim's my best friend who happens to be a girl."

"So I just happened to be a 'freebie'." Jinx snarled and kicked Ron hard in the ribs.

Tangled up as he was in the shower curtain, there was no way for Ron to avoid the kick. _'Ow! That's gonna leave a bruise.'_

Jinx, on the other hand, was hopping up and down on foot while holding the foot she had kicked Ron with. Jinx was certain that she had, at least stubbed her toes, maybe worse. _'Next time I'll make sure to wear my shoes and THEN kick him.'_

Jinx hobbled over to the door after she dressed and banged on it to get someone's attention. After a while Jinx became tired of waiting, hexed the lock so that the door would open and walked down the empty hall to the Main Room.

There she announced that the Teen Titans had two more guests who were more or less unconscious in their bathroom. After she grabbed something recognizable to eat, Jinx calmly limped back to 'her room'.

The Titans (minus Robin who is still on the sick list until Raven or a Doctor says otherwise) all rushed to see who their new 'guests' were.

Both Ron and Kim were carried into the hallway.

Raven intoned, "We should check them for weapons."

Beastboy was standing near Kim and volunteered, "Okay." Then he morphed into an octopus only to see Raven glare at him.

"Starfire, you and I will check the young woman in one of the rooms. BB and Cy can check the young man. After they are disarmed place each one in a separate holding cell."

_**Continued**_

* * *

Shego did 'throw' her energy in the ep. Emotion Sickness as well as other episodes and in Season 4 is seems to be giving her comet powers a real workout. "Fire in the hole!" 


	4. TWOS COMPANY

_**A/N:**_ I don't own Kim Possible, Jinx, or any of the characters from any of the shows. This story idea came to me while watching too much TV as I recovered from surgery. This story takes place instead of _Dimension Twist_ at that time in the Kim Possible TV Show and after _The Brotherhood of Evil_ season finale for Teen Titans TV Show.

The story presupposes that Ron kept up his studies at Yamanouchi –_See Exchange Student_- two weeks every summer. A year or two Kim may have been upset but after that it just became another part of Ron's _**never be normal.**_

'Speech"

'_Thought'_

This was my first short story (I hope! They, the stories just kept growing like that bio-thingy in KP's 'Mother's Day'.)

8)

**CRISSCROSS**

**

* * *

**

Kim opened her eyes to stare blankly at a grayish-white textured ceiling. She had a throbbing headache and a sense of déjà vu that seem to go with hospital rooms or nondescript motel rooms. After she sat up slowly and swung her feet off of the bed and on the floor, Kim noticed that her backpack, her purse, and the military surplus belt with its pouches was gone, even her cargo pant's pockets were empty. The only furnishings in the room were a bed and a chair, both made of metal and welded to the floor. There were stainless steel bathroom room fixtures at one end of the room but no privacy.

Kim slowly looked the ceiling over, from long experience with villains on missions and tweebs/or Wade at home, Kim knew where to look for hidden cameras and/or microphones.  
Sure enough she found three camera 'bugs', _'Perverts.' _Kim thought.  
Kim knew some Middleton High School cheer moves that could knockout all three cameras in a matter of seconds.

'_Where's Ron? We're almost never separated.'_ Kim wondered

* * *

On the kitchen table, Raven and Starfire inspected Kim's mission tools and personal possessions.  
"What is this?" inquired Starfire holding a short golden tube that was covered at both ends.

Raven cocked one eyebrow, "Its lipstick."

"This is a weapon then? To seal the mouth of an enemy who needs to chant or is annoying like the foul mouthed Gizmo?"

"No, this is considered a beauty aid and can be bought in the Jump City Mall."

"Then we will have to go to the Mall of Shopping to investigate this later, yes?"

"No." 

* * *

The green Teen Titan stared at the pink hairless rodent, "So what are you anyway?"

"You're the animal expert, you tell us." Cyborg said from the couch.

"Look! I only change into animals that are useful." Beastboy exclaimed, "The only use I can think of for this pink thing is as a gross-out pet."

Cyborg stood up and looked Beastboy in the eye. "Well sometimes that's what I think of you as, only green instead of pink."

"That's it! I challenge you to a duel, one on one, face to face!" said Beastboy, bottom fangs showing.

"As the challenged party, I get to choose weapons and I CHOOSE THE VIDEOGAME, ROBOT RALLY XV!" shouted Cyborg in triumph.

"Aw man! I stink at that game." groaned Beastboy.

Raven pinned Beastboy to his chair with her angry stare, "And while you made this challenge with Cyborg what happened to our small pink captive?"

At a loss for an answer, Beastboy shrugged and said, "Gone, I guess?"

"Find him." ordered Raven.

"Cyborg, will you please try once more to contact Titans East and tell them that we have an infestation and could use some assistance in pest removal." Raven didn't like to say this but who knew how many other beings from the other dimension would also show up if the hole was not found and stopped? 

* * *

Kim stood up by the bed only to have her loose fitting cargo pants slide down to her ankles.  
Kim glared up in the direction of one of the cameras, "Oh snap! Jinx! When I get out of here you and your gang are so going to wish that you tangled with Shego instead me!"  
Kim pulled her cargo pants back up and sat down on the bed to think. 

* * *

Ron woke up in a strange bed alone but that didn't faze him. Ron was used to waking up in strange beds alone but this was not exactly what he expected after that hot shower scene with Pinky. Man, what a bod! Even if it is grey, all grey, well almost all grey. His belts and tools were missing but what worried him most was that his little bud Rufus was also gone. Kim could take care of herself but Rufus needed him.

Ron lay down with his head on the pillow and started the breathing exercises he learned at Yamanouchi to relax for mediation.

The Sensei tried to teach him some simple mantras but they never made sense to Ron nor did they help him to relax. So he made up his own chant, "Nachos, extra cheese, grandee sized, nachos, extra cheese, grandee sized, nachos, extra cheese, grandee sized…" 

* * *

Raven's head whipped around like a pointer's on target. She stared down the hallway; there was a disturbance in the mystical energies, a small one to be sure. But even a small one when there should be none had to be investigated. "Cyborg I need you in the control room."

"Friend Raven, the smell from this _Kissy Lips_ lip gloss reminds me of the Western Dismal Swamp of Tamerian. Ah. Such good times I had there as a child."

"It smells like somebody's gym locker or a pair of old sweat socks to me." Raven deadpanned.

Out of curiosity Starfire never did find out how that killed a cat. Starfire followed Raven and Cyborg into the Security Control Room. As they entered the Control Room the three of them saw that the room had been subject to violent damage and vandalism. The vinyl seat covers were melted and torn, the control panel smashed, except for two monitor panels, the ones over looking Ron's and Kim's rooms.

On the wall over the work station, was a crude caricature of a human head peeking over a wall/fence burned into the wall and burned over the drawing were the words _**Killroy was here**_.  
"Please, who is this Killroy and why was he here?" asked the perplexed Starfire.

"Never mind, with Robin hurt; he could be harmed by whoever did this. I think that you should stay with him until Titans East arrives."

Starfire left and literally flew to Robin's bedside.

Raven looked at the mess and asked Cyborg, "See what you can do. I have a bad feeling that this Killroy character might be a psychopath. Kori and Gar have little idea of the depths of true evil that a human being can sink too."

"Meanwhile, I'll try to find out why those two monitors were untouched. Perhaps our two guests can shed some light on this."

* * *

As she listened to all this Shego smirked to herself. She had vandalized the Security Control Room to cover the theft of the tapes made during her fight in the Medical Room so that the teen heroes would have no record of her. But instead of just covering her tracks, Shego had inadvertently caused some major confusion for the occupants of the tower and even better, caused trouble for Kim and her buffoon and even for Pinky.

'_It can't get any better than this.'_ Shego thought with glee. Later that night Shego dropped down into the kitchen for something to eat. Whatever was in the refrigerator, Shego decided not to chance it. She couldn't decide if it was her imagination or some of the stuff in there was alive. Either way she couldn't take a chance in an unknown dimension. So Shego left the refrigerator door open and raided the canned goods and dry packaged foods instead.

* * *

"This is where the mystic disturbance is coming from." Thought Raven as she looked at the two doors at the end of the hall, she turned to the door on her right where the 'feeling' was strongest. After the door silently split apart to slide open Raven stepped into to Confinement Room to peer at the blond teen boy who appeared to be sleeping. But Raven knew better, he was either in a light trance or meditating.

Ron had gone into to breathing exercise to calm himself down and true to his nature, he fell asleep. Ron woke with an itchy feeling between his shoulder blades that he was watched. His brown eyes opened to look curiously at the impassive hooded young woman who stood at the foot of his bed.  
Ron kicked up with both feet with the intention of completing a reverse roll over his head to a handstand and push off into a flip that would allow him to land on his feet behind the head of the bed and face the blue cloaked woman with the length of the bed between them. At least that was the plan; instead Ron made a body slam at full tilt into the wall behind the head of the bed. Ron crumpled back on the bed in an untidy heap.

'_The report that Jinx made about him was correct in almost all particulars.'_ Thought Raven as she left the room to check on her other 'guest', Kim Something, and see if the reports on her are true. Before Kim's door to the Confinement Room split open, the alarm on her Titan Communications Device sounded. Raven answered only to have Cyborg warn her that Kim had knocked out all three cameras with a series of kicks and jumps.

"Stay where you are until someone is there as backup. This Kim can be dangerous." Said Cyborg over the T-monitor.

Raven frowned at this. "Not a good idea. The first intruder, that Jinx calls _Green Granny_ in still on the loose, a potential psychopath we know only as Killroy is also loose and then there is that pink animal Beastboy lost control of. Not to mention I need you to plug that hole between dimensions up before anymore uninvited guests come here."

After she took a deep breath, Raven had the door to Kim's room slide open and stepped in. Only to be kicked without warning with a reverse spin kick to Raven's left ribs and she went down like a pole axed steer. Before Raven recovered from the attack Kim had had shoved some wadded mattress sheet in Raven's mouth and tied a gag, then tied her ankles and wrists together with strips torn from the remainder of the mattress sheet.  
Before she stood up Kim hissed in Raven's ear, "You tell the pink haired villainess that her gang isn't big enough, I'll still bring it down. If any of my teammates are hurt, you people are so going to pay for that."

Kim adjusted her belt made from mattress sheet, jumped over the bound Raven with a short hop, and went to find her teammates. Kim ran into Ron's Confinement Room even though she knew there was a good chance that the surveillance cameras in this room were still active. She threw Ron over her shoulder in a fireman's carry and jogged out the room and down the hall towards the center of the 'T' building and pushed the down button for the elevator. Once the elevator started down, Kim carried Ron up the fire escape stairs until she reached the roof. To her right Kim saw the small square elevator shaft housing. After she opened the maintenance door, Kim pulled her best friend in the small room with the elevator motor and its drum of cable. There they hid and rested away from prying eyes for the first time in hours. 

* * *

Rufus hid under the couch until that evening and watched Shego raid the kitchen for food with his beady little eyes. After she disappeared back up into the ceiling, Rufus made a beeline for the refrigerator in hopes of finding some cheese. He took one bite of the tofu and threw it on the floor. After his fill, of what he could recognize as food, Rufus looked for a hiding place and found a nesting place in an old pile of dirty clothes in the back of Beastboy's closet. Somehow that reminded him of Ron's room, even if the scent is different. 

* * *

Wade lost contact with Team Possible as soon as they entered Dr. Drakken's old lair and couldn't reestablish it. He was forced to give up when the overhead satellite reported an explosion large enough to destroy the lair. Wade contacted Doctor Director, head of Global Justice, with his information. An SAR (Search and Rescue) team was dispatched as fast as GJ could get it airborne. Nearby Middleton Hospital was alerted to the emergency.  
At Yamanouchi, Sensei was worried, He could no longer sense the Chosen One but the Lotus Blade glowed blue which indicated that he was still alive, somewhere.

_**Continued**_


	5. WATER, WATER, EVERYWHERE

_**A/N:**_ I don't own Kim Possible, Jinx, or any of the characters from any of the shows. This story idea came to me while watching too much TV as I recovered from surgery. This story takes place instead of _Dimension Twist_ at that time in the Kim Possible TV Show and after _The Brotherhood of Evil_ season finale for Teen Titans TV Show.

'Speech"

'_Thought'_

This was my first short story (I hope! They, the stories just kept growing like that bio-thingy in KP's 'Mother's Day'.)

8)

**CRISSCROSS**

**

* * *

5. THERE'S NO PLACE LIKE HOME**

Within a few days the Teen Titans East arrive and the recovering Robin and TTE leader Bumblebee set up a patrol schedule for the Jump City area and a twenty-four search of the tower. After all, there can't be that many places to hide against a determined search.

A week had gone by and the Teen Titans' uninvited guests just refused to let themselves be found instead it had become an irritant to the young Titan leaders.

The large circular dining/kitchen table served as a conference table for the Teen Titan team leaders and those interested in catching the intruders.

"Whoever they are, they MUST be stopped! Do you have any idea how much perfectly good Tameranian food I have had to throw away? Glornogh Day is tomorrow and that was to be your surprise feast." Starfire started to drift slowly down the hall at this last statement.

'_Whew'_ despite varying degrees of sympathy for Starfire, most of the members of both Teen Titan groups thought and felt as if they had just dodged a bullet or a trip to the hospital to have their stomachs pumped.

"Whomever they are good, very good at what they do." Robin stated flatly to the others around the table his expression daring anyone to make a comment about his black mustache drawn by a wide tip felt pen. Robin had fallen asleep in the Crime Lab and when he awoke someone had drawn a classic villain's mustache, right down to the curl of the mustache tips on his face with a 'Magic Marker'. The ink is indelible and wouldn't wash off once dried.

"And that is?" asked Bumblebee not taking up the challenge.

Aqualad's smile reached his dark eyes, "Isn't it obvious? They've found a home and settled down." Aqualad held up one hand and named his reasons. "One, they have protection from the elements. Two, they have food and the necessities of life, and three whatever chased them here hasn't pursued them. So they are in no hurry to go back to their own space and time."

"Except that that doesn't fit my experience fighting them in their dimension so your reasons are all guesswork." Jinx said smugly.

Aqualad leaned over the table and glared at the semi-retired villainess. "And I suppose you have an answer to this problem?"

Jinx leaned back in her chair and put her feet up on the table and crossed them at the ankles. "I have a few ideas." She said simply.

* * *

Rufus, the pink naked mole rat, had at last reunited with his owner/best buddy and at night the two of them would do battle with this dimension's gaming system while Kim tried to break into the encrypted computer systems in order to find a way for them to go home. Kim knew that Ron would help if he could but computer science was not one of his strong points. 

Shego was a loner and worked out her frustrations in her own unique way. It wasn't often that she was able to let her evil side cut loose and have some fun.

Like short-sheeting Jinx's bed.

Or setting Cyborg's recharger on trickle charge, so that Cyborg woke up as tired and run-down as when he went to bed without knowing why.

One of Shego's favorite tricks was on Raven. For that she had to get safety yellow and international orange in 'Day-Glo' colored spray paint cans from the basement garage and paint a giant 'smiley face' on the opposite wall to leer at Raven's bed.

Shego incinerated the filthy mess she found in Beastboy's room, (Almost making a crispy critter out of poor Rufus.)

Shego left a note for Starfire and that morning she crossed her eyes trying to read the STICK-IT on her forehead until Raven wordlessly pulled it off and handed it to her.

_Are you really a princess?_

_Signed, Curious_

Kim and Ron were in the overhead and the two of them listened in on the Teen Titan's war plans to capture them.

Ron whispered to Kim, "What does this remind you of?"

"It sounds like the Middleton High School cafeteria but without Mr. Barkin." answered Kim.

* * *

Aqualad was rapidly was getting angry and losing control. When that happened water pipes tended to burst. 

While Bumblebee tried to calm her teammate down. But even she knew it was probably hopeless. The maritime superhero was royally upset with Jinx and what made him madder was that Jinx didn't seem to care a fig's leaf one way or the other about him or his feelings.

Sure enough the water pipes began to crack or break in half through out the tower. The water valve to the kitchen sink was the first to give way as the soldering on the valve joints found itself to be weaker than the water pressure Aqualad's temper had built up and flooded the cabinets under the kitchen sink.

Robin raised one eyebrow and asked Jinx why she didn't volunteer this information.

"Easy, Bird boy." Said Jinx, "I'm not a Titan and not one of you thought to ask me besides I'm only interested in beating the tar out of one of them; I think it's the Green Granny. You have no idea what she's done to humiliate me."

Robin frowned, "Listen, these people could be dangerous I want you to tell us anything about them or any idea to help catch them."

"How much are you willing to pay for more information?" Jinx asked.

"PAY!" Yelled Robin in a strangled voice.

"YES PAY! When I walk out of here I won't have one red _paise_ to my name. Unlike you heroes I don't get a subsidy; I'll need some spending money once I leave this tower."

"I thought that that Kid Flash convinced you to switch sides and that you were supposed to be one of the Good Guys now." Robin's cheek started to twitch.

"Well being," here Jinx made air quotes, "A GOOD GUY" and a buck fifty can get you a can of soda."

While they talked, the lower kitchen cabinet doors slammed open and an unruly flood of dirty water mixed with cardboard cartons of cleaning products (whose glue had dissolved in the water), plastic trash and garbage bags, and odd household items they couldn't think to put anywhere else.

The meeting was interrupted as the water swept around the kitchen island and towards the round table. Most stood up and moved a few steps away, Bumblebee flew to a dryer location, and Raven levitated.

* * *

Up in the ceiling, Ron turned his head towards Kim, "I guess that's it for …" 

A steam pipe ruptured somewhere in the dark and it suddenly became like a sauna to the two teens, to make matters worse several of the copper cold water pipes started to sweat and sprayed cold water on their overheated bodies. The acoustic ceiling tiles could only absorb so much water before they sagged and fell to the floor below.

The tiles sudden fall caught Kim and Ron by surprise. Ron looked down and stared at into the catlike pink eyes of Jinx. They stared at each other and Ron raised one hand and waved.

Kim looked at her best friend, "You didn't just give her a finger wave, did you?"

Ron looked puzzled, "Yeah, I guess I did."

"We'll talk about why you shouldn't flirt with villains later." Kim grabbed the crosspiece and swung down with the intention of kicking Jinx.

Jinx was also caught by surprise, the last thing she needed was for this guy to make another pass at her in front of all these Teen Titans.

'_They'd never let me live it down besides he's got a girl with him, the two-timer!'_ Jinx threw two hex bolts, one at Kim and the other at Ron.

The hex bolt that hit Kim caused the crosspiece to buckle under the sudden stress of her weight. Kim fell down on the round table, which tipped over and she slid onto Aqualad's lap. (Being an aquatic hero he didn't care about getting wet, so he stayed sitting. Heck, he'd even swum in New York City's East River.) That showed either bravery or a lack of good taste/sense or a combination thereof, take your pick.

The hex bolt that hit Ron caused him to slip and fall. Ron fell and hit the tipped over round table, bounced off, and belly-flopped in the water on the floor. The only person not hit with the splashed water from Ron's fall was Jinx. This did not earn her any brownie points with the Teen Titans but Jinx could care less by this point.

'_Stuck-up prigs.'_ thought Jinx.

One finale pipe burst at the far end of one arm in the 'T' shaped building. This was followed by a female scream of surprise and outrage intermixed with several words no one understood or wanted to.

Raven smiled slightly to herself and thought, _'This is interesting Robin's ears are turning bright red. I would venture a guess that he knows far more Tameranian than he is comfortable in letting the rest of the team know. I wonder how he found the time to learn and what special lesions Kori gave him. I doubt if Robin himself is aware of just how much closer to Kori he's become, that he would admit to, even to himself.'_

The new metal door was ripped off its hinges as a wet Starfire flew through the hall, bathed in a green battle aura and not much else. "AQUALAD! IT HAD TO BE YOU! YOU TWO TAILED, RINGED BACKED, SWAMP DWELLING QUATNAR. NO STRIKE THAT, YOU'RE EVEN LOWER."

Aqualad was justly proud of his ability to react in any given situation and his ability didn't fail him now.

He stood up and dumped Kim Possible in the water on the floor and exclaimed, "GOTTA GO!"

Ron sat there in the water and looked sadly at Kim's shocked expression, "Well, I guess we've both been dumped."

"Ron I wasn't dumped! I don't even know who he is!" Kim hissed.

Ron didn't pay attention to what his best friend was saying because Starfire was flying by in pursuit of Aqualad.

Her red hair was soaking wet and looked like a rat's nest, she had her purple halter top and metal collar on, as well as her boots and nothing inbetween. Ron went to do a double take when Kim's hands slid over his eyes and she whispered "There are some things you are not meant to see young Jedi."

"Aw Kim!"

"Now let's get while the getting's good." With that Kim grabbed Ron's hand and they ran for the elevator.

Raven walked over to Robin and pushed his lower jaw shut and smirked. "It's not everyday you see your girlfriend do a fly by half naked."

"She's not my girlfriend." Robin protested weakly as his head turned to watch her flight.

She ignored his protests and continued talking, ""In a way I can't blame her. It's not hard to guess where she was sitting when the pipes broke. I would advise that Aqualad go to an ocean far, far away, and very deep for the next few months. Of course, that's up to Bumblebee, the Teen Titans East leader."

Robin looked around, "Where are they?"

"Gone'" Jinx shrugged.

Robin's cheek started to twitch. "And you didn't try to stop them?"

Jinx shrugged again, "Nope, I'm not a Titan and I don't work for free." With that Jinx turned and walked up the stairs to the roof. She had remembered when they first net and that red head was just his best friend. But Jinx was no fool, and Red's body language was at odds with what both of them were saying. Could it be that both of them are that clueless?

Jinx smacked one fist into the palm of her other hand. She knew what she had to do; she needed to talk to the Green Granny about the two teens, especially the blond boy, if he is straight up and not a two-timer. He had asked her to a dance and he is kind of cute.

* * *

Down three floors in the Storage room the two teens crawled under and between large cardboard cartons to the back of the room. The boxes had been pushed in a haphazard fashion, giving Kim and Ron a home of sorts. There were no lights in back of the Storage room leaving it pitch black. 

Kim's voice whispered out of the darkness, "Ron, stay where you are. I need to get out of these wet clothes and let them dry."

"Are you sure I can't help?" Ron whispered back.

"No, you can't!" Kim hissed.

(Remember this story rating, keep your hormones in check, for more see one of _mattb3671_ and one of his _Smuff universe stories.)_

"So stay over there." Kim reached out in the darkness to pat Ron and reassure herself that he stayed in place.

"Kim, do think that there is any chance of getting home?"

"Ron, I honestly don't know but whatever happens, we'll face it together."

"Night, Kim."

"Night, Ron-boy"

_**Continued**_

_**

* * *

A/N:**_

100 _paise_ 1 Indian _rupee_

For those who didn't know, Jinx was supposed to have been born in India. (There are many different 'official' storylines written and rewritten. So take your pick.)

A short form of Starfire's name is Kori


	6. BOJUTSU DUEL

**_A/N:_** I don't own Kim Possible, Jinx, or any of the characters from any of the shows. This story idea came to me while watching too much TV as I recovered from surgery. This story takes place instead of _Dimension Twist_ at that time in the Kim Possible TV Show and after _The Brotherhood of Evil_ season finale for Teen Titans TV Show.

I was just released from the hospital on February 16th, so I've been out of things for a while please bare with me as I play 'catch up'.

'Speech"

'_Thought'_

This was my first short story (I hope! They, the stories just kept growing like that bio-thingy in KP's 'Mother's Day'.)

8)

**CRISSCROSS**

**

* * *

6. The Bojutsu Duel**

The more Jinx thought about it, the more she liked it. If she wanted to know anything about the blond boy and his carrot topped girlfriend, that they both claim are best friends only, she needed to talk to someone who knew them longer than she had, the Green Granny or whatever her name is fit the bill. The fact that Jinx would hunt for the green and black dressed villainess while she kept her true purpose hidden from the Teen Titans just made the hunt that that much more interesting to Jinx.

Shego moved around and watched the pink-haired girl as she tried to find the green and black ninja who silently watched Jinxes' every move.

* * *

Kim tried to have a heart to heart talk with Ron, "Ron, that's why you can't date villains. You can never tell if they are going to turn on you and break your heart." 

"Sorry to disagree with you KP but any girl can do that not only villains. In fact when 'a nice girl' twists that knife, it hurt's worse because I'm not expecting it. Why do you think I hang out with you and Monique so often? It's safer, you're my best friends and I don't have any dating worries around you two."

"But Ron have you taken a close look at that Jinx person?"

Ron smiled in the dark, "Yes I have. In fact back in Drakken's lair we were literally nose-to-nose with each other and she has some pretty nice ta-tas."

"Eeewwwww! TMI! Ron when did you turn into such a…a….a…boy."

"I don' know it just sorta happened on its own."

* * *

In the subbasement, Jinx sat and leaned against a circular cement column, she was tired from her fruitless hunt for the black haired woman. 

From a distance, Shego watched a dark shadowed figure watch Jinx throughout the hunt today. To tell the truth, if the whole thing had not been so ironic, Shego would have found it pointless and dull. It was obvious that Jinx wanted to see her for something and that the Teen Twerps were trying to get her to find Shego and company for them, the lazy bums!

Actually, all this had pulled Shego away from eavesdropping on Kim and Ron, where she had gotten some good blackmail material on the two that she could sell to embarrass the 'princess' but Jinx was too close for comfort and Jinx didn't know it but Shego had spotted a shadow that followed her. So Shego followed the shadow that was so intent on not being seen by Jinx that it never noticed the ninja/thief behind it.

Patience was not one of Shego's strong suits so after what she considered a long boring wait, Shego attacked the shadowy figure with the intention of taking it down quickly and quietly so that Jinx would still be unsuspecting.

The shadow had other ideas and sank into the floor with Shego in the air where it stood. With a muffled curse Shego landed on her right shoulder and rolled so that she faced back the way she came just as the shadow reemerged from the floor.

Jinx was neither deaf nor dumb; she heard Shego's roll and muttered curse but could only see vague forms in the gloom.

Jinx was no hero to charge blindly into a fight, in fact Jinx rated heroes just above lemmings for self-destructive behavior. No way was she going to put her one and only life on the line without a chance of a substantial reward. It didn't have to be a bank robbery, after she had sort of reformed, for the right price she'd be more than happy to rescue a poor little kitty cat out of a tree.

So with these ambivalent feelings, Jinx carefully crept towards the scuffle in the darkness.

* * *

"Ron! Hands!" 

"Sorry, KP, I can't see anything in the dark."

"Ron, sit on them."

"What?"

"Your hands, Ron, your hands."

"Why?"

"Do it! I swear. When I turn my back for one moment he mutates from best friend to boy, and a boy always mutates into an octopus when around a girl."

"Kim."

"Oh man, what am I going to do?"

"Kimala."

"What!" the red head hissed.

"It's me, Ron. Your best friend since prek."

"I know Ron and you're still my best friend. But IF you want to stay my best friend you'll watch those hands of yours."

"Sorry KP it's dark and I can't see my hand in front of my face let alone…"

"Ron." Kim warned.

"Eeppp'"

* * *

"Jinx told me, ahem, after a slight reimbursement, that we need to find and capture Gizmo in order to send the intruders back where they came from. They are going to stay until we can find a way to send them back to where they belong. 

Somewhere in Jump City, Gizmo sneezed.

The Teen Titans East with Starfire to replace the missing Aqualad started combing Jump City and its suburbs in their search for Gizmo.

* * *

Raven spotted Jinx's stealthy approach and faded away into the darkness. Shego stopped and glanced around, the pink-haired girl was slowly moving in her direction. Shego froze in position, knowing that the human eye was attracted to movement. 

After a while Jinx walked over to the basement stairs as she said to herself. "I need a flashlight to look around here properly."

Shego watched her go and made planes of her own for a Midnight visit to Jinx while she was resting in her room, the green and black shadow silently moved off in that direction.

* * *

"So you understand why we're best friends but not dating?" 

"Yeah, Kim, that would be too awkwierd for words. Ha. Ha He he he…."

"KP, I think theses are yours. That is unless Wade has finally given me something to use. I think I know what it is but we need to find the proper framework for this."

"Not now Ron I need to find all my clothes."

"Right, KP." And Ron turn away from his best friend to give her some much needed privacy while he worked on his new weapon that he thought was from Wade. The slingshot with double pockets for launching twice as many gas and smoke bombs as before, finally he could help Kim more than just being the distraction. Just think what he could do if he 'shot' two or more of those bonding bombs into the multiuniformed crowd around here.

Ron was brought out of his heroic daydreams by Kim's asking, "Ron, have you seen my bra?"

"Gaaaaa….. IS THAT WHAT THIS THING IS?"

Kim rolled her eyes as she took back the garment in question and thought. _'Is he ever going to grow up?'_

The two teen heroes crawled out of their hiding place and checked to see if the coast was clear, it appeared to be so.

* * *

Robin had been in the Security Control Room for watch on watch, the others were busy or exhausted. Robin had pushed himself to his limit, although he would never admit it, even to himself. 

Robin leapt from his seat as if propelled by one of Beastboy's whoopee cushions, "Cyborg, Beastboy a sensor has detected motion in the seventh level hallway, three floors down. Cy, you take the elevator, Beastboy, you take the south stairwell, and I'll take the north stairwell."

As the planned attack started, Cyborg was still waited patiently for the elevator to show; Beastboy ran down the south stairwell/fire escape only to crash into the red metal fire door on level seven, Robin jumped from landing to landing in the north stairwell/fire escape and pulled open the red metal red metal fire door.

At this time Robin was the only titan to enter the seventh level hall; he was crouched in a defensive position with his Bo staff extended.

Kim was in her defensive _Kung Fu_ since but in a hallway like this that Bo staff could easily dominate the fight and the force generated could be dangerous in the hands of a seasoned practitioner of the martial arts and Robin had that reputation.

Kim glanced around and saw a familiar door, the janitor's closet door, "Ron! The Janitor's Closet I need…"

A confused look passed over Ron's face for a moment and the old grin was back. "Right KP, see ya later but not too much later 'k?"

'_I forgot all about that that.'_ Kim held up one hand palm out.

Robin tilted his head and cocked one eyebrow above his mask.

"My best friend has issues with janitor's closets and…oh…never mind."

Robin stood there open mouthed as his auburn haired opponent trotted to the side and opened the door to the janitor's closet. "COM'on Ron I didn't mean for you to stay here……"

"Yes, you did but that was an accident……."

"Yes, I am so over Josh Mankey. That's not even last season, that was years ago……"

"RON, it's time you grew up……"

"No I'm not mad, a little disappointed but definitely not mad………………………….."

While Robin tapped one end of his Bo stick impatiently on the floor, Beastboy regained consciousness and staggered into the hallway behind Robin, and Cyborg waits back up on the tenth floor for the elevator to show up.

"Ahem" Robin cleared his throat, loudly.

"Impatient much?" Kim grabbed the closet clothes pole and reentered the hall, followed by her blond best friend with a goofy, bemused grin on his face. "Ron, go sit over by that wall and wipe off that lipstick from your face."

Ron shambled over to the wall opposite the janitor's closet and lead against it, after he slid down the wall Ron sat there like a puppet whose strings had been cut.

Robin smirked, "You know, I have a special someone also. She has long red hair with green eyes and a taste for the color purple." Robin knelt on one knee.

'_He isn't, he wouldn't!_ Kim thought wildly as she jumped to what she thought was the obvious conclusion. _'He's going to hit on me!'_

"Sorry, I can't, Ron needs me. We're all we have, after we get home maybe something more maybe not. The future is what we make of it."

Robin, for once was speechless, he had been thinking of another red head who was flying patrol even as they spoke. Someday he might even getup the courage to speak to her about it, or not, if his sense of duty overrode his feelings for Starfire.

Robin shook his head 'no' and slid his Bo stick over the floor to Kim. "It's not what you think. A clothes pole is too fragile and would break under the stress of combat. Take this I have a spare." Robin pulled a second metal rod from his belt at the small of his back. When he pushed a hidden button it extended to a Bo stick length.

It looked like this hade the makings of a one-on-one fight so Beastboy moved back and made him self comfortable.

The elevator finally arrived and Cyborg stepped on only to find that it had been programmed to go to the ground floor next. As the elevator slowly counted its way down towards the ground floor Cyborg was forced to endure the dreaded sounds of elevator music.

* * *

The two squared off at twelve feet apart and bowed as if they were in a dojo Robin dropped to a crouch with his Bo stick in reverse behind him, ready to perform a leg sweep eight or nine feet in front of him if Kim left an opening for him to attack. If she attacked his staff was in position to block high or low. Robin smiled to himself; this was going to be interesting. 

Kim watched Robin's _bojutsu_ stance carefully from what she could see he was no tyro, maybe as good as Shego but Kim hoped not. Just in case, she used _ma-ai_ to judge the right distance for the best chance of victory. Kim knew that she had to time this just right. If she stayed on the defensive she would give the initiative to Robin and his long range attack in tight quarters. But a conventional attack might put Robin's pole in her face. Something she didn't want to think about.

However there was a cheer move that might work.

Kim backed up a few steps for a running start. She ran forward carrying her Bo stick in both hands horizontally across her body and leapt into a hand spring that carried Kim up and over Robin's attacking sweep with his Bo stick.

Robin looked up as Kim came out of her summersaults and came in for a landing, feet first.

'_Not the face!'_ Robin groaned to himself as he backpedaled to get out of the way.

Beastboy saw the fight quickly moving towards him and morphed into a four hundred pound green gorilla.

None of the participants could exactly say what happened in the next few minuets.

Kim saw that she was going to miss Robin as he backed away so she shifted her Bo stick from horizontal to vertical so that she use her Bo stick to pole vault at Robin before he was ready for her next attack.

* * *

Ron continued to sit in the hall with a dopy grin on his face. 

He slowly turned his head and stared wide-eyed into the hooded apparition that soundlessly moved next to him.

A blue robed figure slowly emerged from the wall next to Ron and said in a monotone. "So are you going to tell Jinx that she has no chance or will you be a coward and let her find out the hard way?"

"GAAA! A GHOST-GIRL! I MEAN A GIRL-GHOST! It was too much for Ron and he fainted.

Rufus scampered out of Ron's pocket and pulled up one eyelid. He looked from Ron to the hooded and cloaked person and back again. Rufus went back down to his pocket/home and brought a small white cloth. While Kim continued her fight, Rufus was fanning Ron's face with tiny towel in an effort to wake Ron up.

* * *

As Kim pole vaulted forward kicking Robin in the chest. 

Robin's defensive _tsuke-hazushi_ blocks with the Bo stick struck under Kim's jaw but not the throat where it could have killed her but they did knock her down and out.

Robin lost his Bo stick as Kim fell and stumbled back from her kick right into a green shaggy mound of fur. Like a domino the green gorilla lost his balance and started to fall back and right on cue the elevator doors separated with a DING so the green gorilla with Robin on top fell into the elevator car.

* * *

As the elevator slowed to a stop, Cyborg and Jinx were having an animated conversation about their favorite subject, junk food. In this case, pizza. 

"I'm telling you Jinx Meat Lover's Pizza is the best, everything a man could want. That Supreme Pizza is just another way to sneak veggies in to ruin a perfectly good pizza."

The two turned to face the green mountain of fur as it came crashing in on them.

Without thinking about it Cyborg grabbed Jinx and turned to face the back wall. The elevator car shook as Beastboy in gorilla form slid into Cyborg who stood braced so that Jinx wasn't hurt.

"Um, come here often?"

"No, but do you want to go for pizzas later?"

"Sounds good to me."

"It's a date."

Jinx and Cyborg walked over and around the strewn bodies of the Bojutsu duel.

_**

* * *

**_

Continued

**Bojutsu:** The martial art of the long staff about a person's height in length

**Tsuke-hazushi:** Blocks that use a straight thrust

**Ma-ai: **The martial art of judging the right distance needed to ensure victory.


	7. HOME AGAIN, HOME AGAIN, JIGITTYJIG

_**A/N:**_ Real life intrudes. More hospital time, recovery, and a general drain of any desire to do anything after all this led to the delay in this chapter. I'll try to get back on track.

I don't own Kim Possible, Jinx, or any of the characters from any of the shows. This story idea came to me while watching too much TV as I recovered from surgery. This story takes place instead of _Dimension Twist_ at that time in the Kim Possible TV Show and after _The Brotherhood of Evil_ season finale for Teen Titans TV Show.

'Speech"

_"Speech in a foreign language or word"_

'_Thought'_

This was my first short story (I hope! They, the stories just kept growing like that bio-thingy in KP's 'Mother's Day'.) It just grew and grew like those Bittersweet Choke weeds we see everywhere.

8)

**CRISSCROSS**

**

* * *

7. HOME AGAIN, HOME AGAIN, JIGITTY-JIG**

"Jinx told me, ahem, after a slight reimbursement, that we need to find and capture Gizmo in order to send the intruders back where they came from. They are going to stay until we can find a way to send them back to where they belong." Robin stated to his team.

* * *

Somewhere in Jump City, Gizmo sneezed.

Not taking his eyes from the TV screen Mammoth rumbled "Gesundheit." and continued to watch a Japanese cartoon show about a little yellow electric mouse and his trainer.

"Why do you watch that stuff for anyway?" Gizmo complained. "Didn't I tell you that those cartoons will rot what few functioning brain cells you have?"

Mammoth thought for a moment, "Hey Giz, they" jerking his thumb at the TV screen, "always show someone sneezing when they're being talked about behind their backs."

Gizmo snorted, "Get a grip moron! I'm talking about real life not some cartoon, anime, or whatever you want to call it."

* * *

Ron and Kim sat next to one another as they each mentally reviewed the past events. They had been told that they were not prisoners so much as 'enforced guests' in a room with a locked door.

Kim tried everything in her 'bag of tricks' to no avail while Ron sat back and thought about their options, he even tried to relax and meditate with the Mystical Monkey Power to contact the Sensei in Yamanouchi back wherever they left it. _'Nachos, extra cheese, grandee sized, nachos, extra cheese, grandee sized, nachos, extra cheese, grandee sized…'_

After what seemed forever, the two stopped trying and looked somberly at one another and said in unison.

"I got nothin'."

"Jinx! You owe me a soda!"

What they didn't know is that the Special Security Room was built to hold super powered villains of all types and that the efforts of a teenage heroine whose motto is 'I can do anything.' didn't make any impression on the featureless room, not even a scratch with her laser 'lipstick'. The room had also been 'sealed' against mystical, psi, or supernatural powers used by many demons, warlocks, witches, and villains who were not 'run of the mill'.

* * *

Robin's eyes narrowed behind his mask. "Play that last part back again. It might be some kind of code."

"Jinx! You owe me a soda!" sounded over the loudspeakers in the still damaged Security Control Room.

Robin could not remember his seeing Cyborg recently so he turned and asked Raven where his metallic and flesh friend was.

"Out."

Because he needed to talk to him about repairs and their 'enforced guests' Robin was forced to ask Raven, "Do you happen to where he is? Our central commutations systems are still down so our T-Coms can't work."

"No."

"No?" Robin's cheek began to twitch again.

"No, I can't help you, computers aren't my thing."

"Raven I hate it when you give me answers with little or no information in them."

Raven sighed, "Look, He's out seeing someone and wants some privacy, is that so hard to understand?"

Robin gave up the fruitless conversation with Raven and turned to Beastboy. "BB, go bring Jinx from her room to here. There are some questions I'd like to ask her."

The short green Titan saluted and trotted away to find the teen-aged girl the Teen Titan Leader wanted to talk to.

Beastboy returned a short time later, "She's not here! She's not anywhere in the Tower."

Robin's twitch was acting up again as he turned to face Raven. "You knew, didn't you?'

"Clarify."

"Don't play coy with me Raven," Robin ground out, "you knew that both Cyborg and Jinx are missing!"

"Yes."

"Raven, will you stop with these one word answers and tell me just what in Sam Hill is going on?" asked an exasperated Robin.

'_Now I understand why Batman likes to work alone.'_ thought Robin.

Raven rolled her eyes and said, "Cyborg has left the Tower and gone to get something to eat with a friend and neither of them wants to be disturbed unless it's an emergency. Which this clearly is not."

In a rare moment of sympathy, Raven said softly. "The Team has been working hard, nonstop for too long, they need a break. Nothing big some rest, relaxation in the company of others doing something not related to work. You might try that with Kori, you know, take her to a movie and dinner."

* * *

To say Shego was flaming mad at Doctor Drakken would have been something of an understatement. They had gone in search of another dimension to get away from a teen hero and her sidekick and what happens? True to his track record, the incompetent bungler had dumped and stranded her in a dimension filled with teen super heroes.

Where there are a lot super heroes, then it stands to reason that there must be a lot super villains and Shego was not too wild about that. Villains, super or not, are notoriously territorial. The idea of her being the 'new kid on the block' in this dimension did not appeal even half as much as when she was 'top dog' in her home dimension with only a few super powered villains.

This left Shego with few options and none of them very palatable. Shego stood up and stalked out of her makeshift camp. "It looks like I'll have to compare notes with little Miss Perfect and her dubious choice of a boyfriend if we want a chance of going home, there's no future in staying here, that's obvious."

* * *

Teen Titans East, plus Starfire, searched Jump City for Mammoth and Gizmo; the intensive search had the minor criminals scurrying like cockroaches for new cover as their old hideouts were uncovered by Teen Titans East in their search for Jinx's old companions in crime.

The Jump City Police Department was also caught by surprise and was severely short handed and needed help to arrest and book the suspects flushed out by the Teen Titan's thorough building by building search, the Police Auxiliary, and help from the state had to be called in.

At the end of the fourth day, the Titans were headed back to the Tower when Bumblebee said to Starfire. "I don't know about you but I think that shrimpy Gizmo guy went to but I think he jumped in a hole and pulled it in after him."

"Yes friend Bumblebee, he can do that." Starfire agreed sadly.

Bumblebee stopped flying forward and hovered in front of Starfire, "WHAT! Are you serious? That's a whole new ballgame!"

"SNAP! Now what'll we do? That snot nosed bugger could be anywhere."

* * *

The Special Security Room was built to hold super powered villains of all types and keep them from breaking out and prevent their escape. What it was Not designed to do was to stop a skilled super powered villainess from breaking Into the Special Security Room.

The titanium and steel door fell inwards with a thunderous crash and Shego jumped over the wreckage to face the two teens as they stood in defensive postures.

'You know, for someone who is supposed to be a ninja as well as a thief, you sure are noisy." Kim commented.

"Sorry Kimmy we haven't got the time. Move now, talk later!" Shego said breathlessly as she made hurry up gestures with both hands.

The two heroes looked at Shego in surprise; she was the last person either of them expected to show up.

"Come on! Move it! As one seagull said to another 'Let's get the flock outta here!'" Shego urged. _'Really just how dense can these two be?'_

"You're not going anywhere." A voice in the hall in the hall behind Shego stated flatly.

"_Merde." _Shego muttered to herself. It was loud enough for both Ron and Kim to hear Shego's exclamation. The two teens reacted differently. Ron looked puzzled while Kim's ears turned bright pink.

"Don't worry about it Ron, it's one of those French words that would be a four letter word in English." was Kim's cryptic explanation.

"Oh." was Ron's confused reply.

"SURRENDER NOW! THERE'S NO PLACE FOR YOU TO RUN! WE HAVE YOU OUTNUMBERED AND SURROUNDED!

Raven glared at her teammate, Robin, "Did you really _have_ to yell like that? They are only about twenty feet away and **I'm** standing right next to you. Next time, give some warning so I can move far away, like to Australia."

Shego stormed out of the room, followed by Kim and Ron to face the Teen Titans that stood in the hall to block their escape.

"_Che coglione_! LISTEN UP! GET OUT OF THE WAY OR GET RUN OVER, YOUR CHOICE!

'_Ron-san, Ron-san!'[_

Ron started to wave his arms above his head, "Voices in my head. Get them out! GET THEM OUT!"

Kim ignored the teen at the other end of the hall and pinned Ron's arms to his sides in a furious hug that made them both blush. "Ron, cool it. You're so not helping."

'_Ron, this is your Sensei. Your connection with the Lotus Blade has maintained this bond across the dimensions. But in order to retrieve all who crossed over with you we need all of you to maintain a heightened _Ki_ level for ten to fifteen minuets, do you think you can get them to do it ?'_

'_Hai, I mean yes.'_ Ron thought.

* * *

The Teen Titans East were headed back to the tower when Speedy called to his leader on the TTE T-Com. "Lovebirds spotted at eleven o'clock."

"Lovebirds?" Bumblebee was puzzled.

"Yeah, lovebirds sighted at eleven o'clock on the dining area of the pizzeria where we hang out." Said Speedy, as he sat on Robin's motorcycle parked on the overpass and watched the rooftop with his electronic mini binoculars. Cyborg and Jinx seemed to be oblivious to everything except the pizza between them and their conversation.

"Cyborg and Jinx? This I do not understand?" Starfire asked her friends.

"I do, and it ain't pretty. That girl's gonna hurt him unless we can stop it in time." growled Bumblebee.

"But what about this Gizmo person we are looking for?" Starfire was confused by Bumblebee's sudden reaction to Speedy's report.

"Giz is only a villain, he's not going anywhere but Cy could be making a major mistake if he dates that girl instead of me!"

"But…"

"I'm tellin' you it'll be bad, very bad," the dark girl said grimly, "not only can that she witch's hexes mess up his circuits but she can mess with his head even worse. The poor boob doesn't know enough about girls to keep from being manipulated by her witchiness."

"But are not all male heroes like this?" asked Starfire as they dived down towards the pizzeria.

"No, it just seems like it."

"NOW THAT WE ARE ATTACKING, WHAT EVIL IS JINX COMMITTING AGAINST FRIEND CYBORG?" yelled Starfire over the increased volume of background noise made by the slipstream.

"THE WORST KIND! SHE'S THE WRONG GIRL FOR HIM!"

Starfire hovered in midair as Bumblebee sped by. "Friend Bumblebee, I am most confused could you help me understand why we must do this awful thing?"

Neither Cyborg nor Jinx was blind to the two women overhead and as much as Jinx's fingers itched to cast a hex, she didn't. Cyborg's arm rested lightly on the young woman's arm as he asked, "Relax, we're all friends here. Even if they buzz us, they won't mean anything by it, sit back and enjoy the show this our date."

* * *

Both Kim and Shego walked over the ruined doors to face the Teen Titians in the hallway.

"_Déjà vu_, Kimmy?" asked Shego.

"Don't call me 'Kimmy'." KP snarled back at her green and black dressed foe.

"What do you say; we put our scuffle off 'til after we settle the hash of these yahoos." Shego suggested as a truce between her and the 'princess'.

"Sounds good to me." Kim said grimly. The hallway was just so wide and no more, that meant there was very little maneuvering room. People were going to get hurt, maybe seriously.

The two sides squared off and prepared to fight. Ron remembered what the Sensei had told him and screwed up his courage to squeeze his way past the two women and walked between them and the Teen Titians.

"Ladies, ladies let the Ron-man talk to these fine folks for a few mementos and I hope that we could come up with a less painful solution." Ron said as he took a deep breath and walked towards his perceived enemies.

"Has your sidekick totally lost his marbles or is he trying to switch sides while he has a chance?" Shego whispered.

"No, Ron knows what he's doing." Kim whispered back.

'_I hope.'_ Kim thought to herself.

Ron looked over Robin in his skintight superhero costume with a slightly puzzled expression on his freckled face. "Dude, did we interrupt something or other when we showed up? Because man, it looks like we interrupted a costume party or sleepover or something?"

Robin ground his teeth together and glared at the blond teenager.

Ron ignored Robin's expression and continued. "Look we could fight here and trash the place, with several of you getting hurt, or….."

Raven could sense that Robin's temper frayed what little control he still had. This was almost as bad as Robin's obsession over Slade at its worst. She quickly decided to intervene before things got out of hand.

"Or what?" Raven asked dryly.

"Or we could say that this is all one big misunderstanding, call a truce, and have a 'friendly' match in a gym or something like that." Ron said with his trademark goofy grin as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I was right. Your sidekick is as goofy as he looks." Shego said.

"Don't be so negative, I think Ron may have just talked them into giving us some maneuvering space and out of this dead end." Kim angrily whispered back.

Raven stared at Ron and the two women behind him, the silence stretched like taffy. Finally Raven said "You're on." in a flat emotionless voice, "At the training grounds outside."

* * *

Small dust devils blew across the training grounds fitfully between the two groups of teenagers who faced each other.

Robin stood confidently in the center of his team, with Raven to his right, and Beastboy on his left.

The three others had spaced themselves in line to face the Teen Titians. Kim Possible in the center, with Shego on her left, and Ron Stoppable on the right; Ron spoke in a low voice to Kim. "Sensei said that we need to keep our Ki or emotions at a high level for ten or fifteen minuets."

Kim muttered grimly, "We can try but why?"

"Between Wade and Yamanouchi they need that amount of time for a chance to pull us back." Ron answered.

Kim passed on an abverated form of Ron's message to Shego, and said only that they had to drag out the fight for ten or fifteen minuets for a chance of a lock-on and of their being retrieved.

"Enough already, let's do this!" Shego snarled.

Ron looked the two lines of people as they faced each other with the dusty field between them. Ron felt like this was the western movies that he and Felix used to watch. On impulse, he whistled the theme from the movie _**The Good, the Bad, and the Ugly**_.

This was too much for Shego. "Why is he whistling that? I know that the two of you think I'm the 'Bad' but what does that make you Kimmy? The 'Good' or the 'Ugly'?

"Shego, just concentrate on the fight, can't you say anything without making it an insult?" Kim asked.

"Sorry, just not my nature, you can ask Doctor D. about it when we get back but you'd have to do it before I fry his sorry _tuchis _for dumping me here." Shego answered.

Beastboy didn't wait for a signal from his teammates, he morphed intro a green rhinoceros and charged Ron.

Ron gaped at the Beastboy's changed form, "That would be sooooo cool if he wasn't trying to hurt me."

"RON RUN!" hollered Kim as she drew her red hairdryer/grapple gun, and fired at a test pylon between Ron and the charging Beastboy. At her end of the field, Kim secured the line to another test pylon and released the cord from her grapple gun.

The blonde teen hero did what Ron does best, he ran as fast as he could to get away from the four legged green tank with a pointy tip.

Robin charged forward with his Bo stick extended before him. Kim ducked under the Bo stick and pivoted on one hand as she attempted to stop Robin with a leg sweep. Robin dropped his Bo stick to leap over Kim's attack in a forward roll, only to be hit by Shego's plasma charged Karate slashes to his ribs.

When Raven saw Shego's charge at Robin, her soul-shadow plucked up and threw a Volkswagen bug sized boulder at Shego.

Shego struck twice more at the surprised Robin, while Kim had to back flip away from some more of Raven's soul-shadow powered rocks and debris that was thrown in her direction.

"Shego! I can take him out by myself! You need to get what's her name who's throwing rocks at us!" Kim dodged to one side to have a minibus sized boulder fly by. _'Really, really BIG rocks.'_ Kim thought franticly.

"Sorry, no can do, Kimmy! I've got bird boy on the run and I'm going to make sure that he and his gang pay for hunting me."

Kim sighed; there was no reasoning with Shego when she was in a pissed-off mood.

Ron's running would have been the pride of any track and field team; now if he just didn't have this green rhino chasing after him.

Raven threw another boulder but this time at Ron.

Kin saw the missile that Raven tossed at Ron, "RON! DUCK!"

Ron's eyes glowed blue for a moment and before the boulder could hit a large blue shield formed in front of Ron and attached itself to Ron's left arm.

Raven stopped her attacks to stare impassively at the Ron's blue mystic shield.

'_So this is what I felt before from his room. It doesn't seem demonic. I wonder who or what gave him this power.'_ Raven thought. As Raven hovered in midair, Shego saw her chance.

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" yelled Shego as she threw several of her green plasma bolts at Raven.

Caught by surprise, Raven took several hits and was thrown back against a rocky cliff, where she fell to the ground, for the entire world like a boneless rag doll.

Robin's attacks on Kim were relentless and she slowly gave way before these his attacks, remembering that Ron had told her that they were delaying for time, not to win.

Ron's blue shield became the blue Lotus Blade then a blue armband. He walked over to Beastboy and asked, "Hey man, are you all right?"

Beastboy had morphed back into his human form and had tripped and plowed face first into the gravel that formed the field of the Training Ground.

* * *

From her height advantage, Starfire noticed the black energy that was Raven's soul power and bursts of green energy. Starfire knew that the energy wasn't from her so it had to come from the intruders.

Starfire dove down to prevent a battle between her three friends. "FRIEND BUMBLEBEE! FRIEND JINX! FRIEND CYBORG! I need you to listen. There is something happening at the Tower and I think it is trouble for the rest of the Titans. We MUST hurry!"

"I'll ride with Cy in the T-car, Starfire can you give a lift to Jinx back to the Tower?" Bumblebee called.

"That I can do Friend Bumblebee." Starfire called as she swooped down and scooped up Jinx under her arms.

"Hey! Don't I get a say in the matter?" Jinx said outraged at the cavalier manner that the actions had been carried out her legs kicked futilely at the air as she was carried away.

Bumblebee pulled out her T-phone, which wasn't linked to the wrecked Communions Center in the Teen Titans' West Tower and told Speedy to return to the Tower ASAP.

* * *

Shego spun about on one heel to attack Robin's back while Kim desperately maintained her defense by switching and combined her sixteen styles of Kung-fu to keep Robin's attacks from landing a serious blow to her.

Ron started to run to Kim's aid when a series of green star bolts struck the ground just in front of him. Ron's broken field running would have done the NFL proud and served to frustrate Starfire to no end.

When Jinx started to throw her Hex Bolts the tide of the fight turned against the three visitors from Kim's universe. Things started to look grim for our heroes (and villainess) when they started to glow blue and slowly vanished from sight of the Teen Titians.

Shego was first to rebound from the Blue Glow, "Alright who did this and who want's to get hurt first?" as she powered up her hands.

Kim was on her feet a fraction of a second later but she stared on open mouthed shock at the large courtyard and obvious Japanese architecture of the central keep.

Ron picked himself up and stared at the shorter, red robed man who stood before him. _"O-teaai wa dokosesu ka?"_

The old Sensei smiled under his white mustache, The Chosen One had not changed his child-like innocence even as he ran off to look for the promised bathroom.

Kim watched as Ron ran away. "Excuse me, Sensei, where are we?" Kim remembered the Sensei from when she helped Yori rescue him from Gorilla Fist.

"Fear not Possible-san, the three of you raised enough Ki to allow me to guide you back to your own time and place." the old Sensei answered.

Shego, on the other hand was not so patient or polite. As she looked around, she snarled, _"Deus ex machina!_ Alright who wrote this! This has got to be one of the worst plot endings, EVER!

_**Finis**_

Shego's Note: Most FanFic writers are masochistic by nature that's a given. They write these stories fun. Can you believe that! Kimmy, Ron, and the other do-gooders are in this for the fame game. I mean even the web site is named after her. A villainess like me wants to be paid in some form of compensation, if not money then reviews on just how nasty I can be. CIAO!


End file.
